


The Revolution at Colonial High

by Homosexual_dinosaur



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex is like 2 yrs younger than everyone, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Debate Club, F/F, F/M, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, I'll add on later, John+Philip don't die, M/M, Maybe the Heather is a lawyer, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, She is dating a Heather, She's an Art teacher, Veronica is here, Which one tho, eliza/maria - Freeform, let me get this pansexual, let me get this striaght, like i'd die for some good fluff, maybe smut, nah, wait no straight is the wrong word to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_dinosaur/pseuds/Homosexual_dinosaur
Summary: Alex skips two grades and is the only 13 year old in a sea of 15 year olds. Washington adopted Alex. George Washington and King George are fighting over being in charge of Colonial high. Well, King is already the principal. Wash just wants it to be more in the hands of the students. The school is separated into 3 sides right now: the Loyalist (*loyal to King George and his rules), the Patriots (*what to change the school with George Washington), and the Neutrals. Welcome to the 10th grade Alex.





	1. Not Throwing Away My Shot

    It was Alex’s first day of school, and he already wanted to leave. He had only been here for 20 minutes, and, even now, he was still being barraged with strange looks and stares. Geez, it was like none of them had seen a 13 year old before. Was it the fact that he was 2 years younger than all the other students, or that that he was a new student who came in the middle of November, the reason that they were looking at him like an alien from a faraway galaxy. Or maybe it was that he was walking side by side with a teacher/his dad to class. Yep, that’s social suicide. But, even after 5 months, it still feels weird to be living with Mr. Washington. Despite Washington’s best wishes, he still wouldn’t give in to calling the man ‘Dad’. It just wasn’t happening.  
     “If you have any questions, come by my room. Oh, and remember not to aggravate or start anything this time,” George insisted,” You still need to send an apology to Mr. Heere from last week’s incident.”  
     “It wasn’t my fault that he decided not to put on pants before walking out the house,” Alex grumbled while trying to avoid looking into George’s eyes.  
      “Just make sure to be careful, ok?” He looked down at the boy expectantly. “Let them, know that you are a young man of great renown.”  
     “Yes, sir,” Alex replied, trying to hide the small growing on his face, “I’ll make you proud.”  
And with that, Alexander was facing his new first period classroom. He lifted his arm to open the door as Washington watched proudly. It was his first moments of a brand new year, and he was not throwing away his shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stills gets shot, but with a rubberband. Yep that's Veronica Sawyer... in my Hamilton. ... fanfic  
> Veronica is dating a Heather, guess which one tho.

   **POV Alex**

   Alex opened the door to find a rather chaotic classroom. The desk placement made it seem like the class was cut in half. The people sitting in one half of the class had their desks in rows and columns. They were completely silent and were doing their work systematically. Occasionally, some would look up from their work and shot deathly glares at the people who sat in the other half. The second half of the class was mostly were the chaos was brewing. The desk were broken into small groups and many were talking (talking was an understatement, they were almost yelling). Two people were slingshotting rubber bands at each other. One was a girl who looked closer to Alex's age, who was wearing a yellow sundress. The other was a boy with longish fluffy hair in a ponytail. The girl looked as if she was aiming to kill while the boy was giving giggles and laughs that were too cute to ignore. His laughter ended as soon as he was shot in the forehead by the girl’s rubber band. The boy who sat near them looked as if he was going to snap his pencil. The classroom looked rather odd to Alex, or maybe it wasn't odd considering that he has only been in America for 5 months and this was the first time he has been in a classroom while here. 

      Washington stepped in and cleared his throat loud enough for the whole class to hear. All the people who were messing around and talking immediately move their desks to mirror the other side and put away their distractions, except for the slingshot girl. She was still trying to get one last shot at hitting her friend. "Peggy, if that rubber band gets airborne, I swear to you that you'll have detention until you die from old age." The girl, Peggy, lowered her rubber band in defeat. "Now all of you will silently wait here for the teacher in charge of this class to come. And, this is Alexander, the new student you were told about." Immediately, all eyes went to Alex. Alex began walking to the open seat next to slingshot boy, Mr. Ready-to-Strangle, and Peggy. Washington left the classroom after giving Alex a proud smile. The students had quickly lost interest in Alex and went back to their own conversation. Alex gave a quick hello to his new neighbors before reaching to take out a pencil and spiral. The door swing open as a woman holding a Starbucks coffee cup stumbled in. Her hair black hair went to shoulders length and she was wearing a blue blazer with a plaid skirt.

        "Sorry I'm late, Heather wanted to go out to get a quick bite to eat for breakfast and we lost track of time. You guys know how I'm unable to say no to her cute little face and-" Her eyes caught sight of Alex's face. "Oh, you must be the new student who was coming today! You can call me Ms. Sawyer, I guess," she said with a slight distaste in her mouth, "I'm usually here if you need anyone to talk to. Welcome to my math class Mr. Alexander Washi-"

   " **Hamilton** , ma’am, Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton, to be exact, but I usually go by Alex," the boy interrupted. Dammit thought as he realized he had made a scene. 

     "Err,  _okay_ , well then Alex. Welcome to the 10th grade," she said while giving him a questioning look. And with that, she got started with the lesson.

_Psst_

The slingshot boy was trying to get Alex's attention. The lesson was something that Alex already knew so he turned to see what he wanted. "Yes," he whispered.

    "My name is John Laurens and the girl next to me is Peggy," he whispered back.

   "Hi," Peggy inputted, "How old are you because you don't  _look_  15? Are you 14 like me?"

    "No, I'm 13."

      "Finally," she said happily, holding out her hand, "Someone who is younger than me. I think this is the start of a great new friendship." 

       Alex shooked her hand. She seemed like a pretty cool girl.

      "Wait how are you in the 10th grade then?" John asked quietly.

       "By working Non-Stop," Alex said confidently.

        "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," goes Mr. Ready-to-Strangle.

        "You  _shhhh_ , Aaron," John shot back.

        "Oh, snap," Peggy added.

         "Talk less, and listen to the lesson," Aaron instructed.

         "Aaron please stop talking and focus on the lesson," Ms. Sawyer commands.

Aaron cursed under his breath and did as instructed.

    The rest of the period was filled with the three talking to each other and Aaron being annoyed. After class, John asked to see if Alex wanted to sit with them for lunch. Alex gave the freckled boy the most obvious answer; Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and whoa that was fun yet cringey. and frick i need an editor. leave some suggestions and comments if you want too. Oh, and some constructive criticism would be lovely.Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to update every week. See you next time :-).


End file.
